Disney's The Star Butterfly and the Mavis 2019
Disney's The Star Butterfly and the Anne Boonchuy 2019.png Screenshot 20180404 134443.png Star Butterfly.png Wander.png Grim Reaper.png Radicles.png Bunsen Sparkling Water.png 8949af489e75af117abf479f87e8bca0--ren-lord.jpg S1e7 Pacifica Northwest.png WishologyPt1-151.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-14h52m44s83.png Ryder.png Mr. Green.png Screenshot 20180313 194246.png 1240168836015 f.jpg Stygian.png Pearl.png Ratz ep 20 3434596146.jpg Trevor Troublemeyer.png Viktor.png Master frown cn image.png General Skarr.gif Major Doctor Ghastly.gif Tomo Defeat.png Bad Newt from Pirate Express.png Screenshot 20180328 135026.png Deadly Six Sonic.png Baron Vains Legion Of Henchman.png MV5BZjZjNThmMmYtOTVHOC00NxlxLWI2YmQtOGVjZGFIOTIhNGZjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzUwMtgwMw22. V1 SY1000Cr0.0.568.1000 Al .jpg BYGending.png Pterano.jpg Captain Tim.png MarkedMan00004.png Chloe Carmichael.png Linsleu adams by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dccdgwh.jpg Let's see who called me.png Url from Dinosaur.png A group of very happy background ponies.png People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.png TheEndoftheGalaxytitlecard.png Screenshot 20180421 185932.png You're_Level_100_screen119.png Dudley Puppy.jpg Screenshot 20180401 200434.png Abe-lincoln-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-81.6.jpg Grubber MLP.png Lori Loud.PNG Leni Loud.PNG Luan Loud.PNG Trixie Tang.png Dendy.png Albert Molina.png Jett Black.png Hekapoo.png Andrei.png Ok K.O Let's be Heroes Miss Quantum's Challenge maxresdefault.jpg NegaTimmy010.jpg Tyler's mom.png Wander's Uncle Sheriff.png TSBATM - Star Butterfly and Mavis Dracula singing I Remember.png|Star Butterfly and Mavis Dracula singing "I Remember (Duet Version)" Mavis Dracula Watch Master Frown Courtney pulls Url Andrei Sir Pentious and Linsleu adams Angry.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator's Plan.png MLPCV - Denzel Crocker My Lullaby Song.png Miss Quantum Mrs. Turner and Tyler's mom.png The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Dracula - Star Butterfly and Wander's Uncle Sheriff on Mavis Dracula's ship.png MLPCV - Jeff Black Says Star Butterfly, get away from her.png MLPCV - Jett Black Crying.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says Jett Black What have you done.png MLPCV - Pearl Angry Tells Viktor.png The Star Butterfly and the Anne Boonchuy - Luan Loud Says Chloe Carmichael Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.png MLPCV - Dendy Leni Loud and Trixie Tang.png The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Dracula - Ending.png Star Butterfly Look Music Box Unicorn.png Concept Art Disney's The Star Butterfly and the Mavis - Mavis Dracula (in Cloak).png Disney's The Star Butterfly and the Mavis - Star Butterfly (in Cloak).png TSBATM - Mavis Dracula In Princess.png TSBATM - Star Butterfly In Music Box Unicorn.png Mavis Concept.png Star Butterfly Concept.png Wander Concept.png Grim Reaper Concept.png Tumblr inline p6ez2y39y21t93eg5 1280.png TSBATM - Mavis Dracula In Dress.png TSBATM - Star Butterfly In Dress.png TSBATM - Rodney Says For Thank So Much Mavis Dracula and Andrei.png Star Butterfly Meets Billy Swift and Vaggie.png Cast Pauper - Mavis Dracula Princess - Star Butterfly Himself - Wander Goofy - Grim Reaper Donald Duck - Radicles Pluto - Bunsen Herself - Lord Dominator Herself - Pacifica Northwest Captain Pete - Denzel Quincy Crocker Herself - Hoss Delgado Weasel Guard - Ryder Horace Horsecollar - Mr. Green Clarabelle Cow - Courtney Clarabelle Cow's Husband - Mikey The Archbishop - Stygian Herself - Pearl Wagon Driver - Paradis Man in the Street - Trevor Troublemeyer Himself - Viktor The Weasel Guards - Master Frown, General Skarr and Major Doctor Ghastly, Tomo and Twins Dogs, Bad Newt, Teenagers Goths, Deadly Six and Baron Vain's Legion Of Henchmans Himself - Sir Pentious Kids Playing Outside - Kids from The Powerpuff Girls Hawk - Pterno Dogs Chasing the Prince - Captain Tim Kids - Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael Linsleu Adams as An Extra Mrs. Potts - Ms. Baker Hen - Url Townspeople of England - Ponies People of Townsville Imaginary Friends, Aliens, People of Welcome To The Wayne and OK K.O. Let's Heroes Be Videos Games Peasant - Dudley People at the Coronation - Marcianos vs. Mecicanos Characters The Coronation Guard - Abe Lincoln Goofy disguised as an executioner - Grubber Bimbettes - Lori Loud, Leni Loud and Luan Loud Herself - Trixie Tang Herself - Dendy Dying King - Albert Molina Himself - Jett Black Herself - Hekapoo Himself - Andrei Ladies - Miss Quantum, Mrs. Turner and Tyler's mom The Coachman from Pinocchio - Shadowy Figure Scene The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 01 - Prologue/Trouble in England The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 02 - Living Like a King/Bunsen Chase the Wagon The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 03 - Star's Lesson/Mavis Escorted to Castle The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 04 - Lord Dominator The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 05 - Star Meet Pearl/Miss Miss Quantum Mrs. Turner and Tyler's mom The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 06 - Seeing Double/''I Remember''/Trading Places The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 07 - Star Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Wander, Grim Reaper and Bunsen The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 08 - Inside Each Other's Shoes/Star Stops Paradis' Wagon The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 09 - Lord Dominator's Evil Plot/''My Lullaby'' The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 10 - Ladies/The King Dies/Star Butterfly Meets Wander's Uncle Sheriff The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 11 - Finding Star Butterfly/Star Meets Jett Black The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 12 - Pearl Meets Viktor The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 13 - Lord Dominator Blackmails Star/Pearl Tells at Viktor The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 14 - Chloe Carmichael, Lori, Leni and Luan Loud, Trixie and Dendy The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 15 - Mavis Imprisoned The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 16 - The Coronation/The Escape The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 17 - Final Battle With Lord Dominator The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 18 - Star Becomes King/The Conclusion The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 19 - End Credits Sneek Peek Soundtrack Trailer Narrator; It's Star Butterfly. Narrator; and Mavis. Stygian; Each Man is freed. Narrator; In The Classic Tale of The Wealthy Princess. Narrator; and The Poor Peasant. Narrator; Who Decided To Switch Places. Mavis; My Friends Could Be See Me Now. Lord Dominator; Attack Denzel Crocker; Him is Buster. Mavis; I'm Princess. Ryder; You Don't See Crap. Narrator; Join Radicles. Narrator; Grim Reaper. Narrator; Wander. Narrator; Bunsen. Narrator; and Star Butterfly. Narrator; In His First New Big-Screen. Narrator; Appearance in Almost 10 Years. Narrator; Disney's The Star Butterfly and Mavis. Narrator; Coming to 2019. TV Spots TV Spots 1 TV Spots 2 Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs